Really Together
by brilliantstars
Summary: For lack of a better summary, Sourwolf has intimacy issues and Stiles wants him to get over them and finally pop his cherry. Part 1 of 2 and Rated M, but there isn't any sex just yet. Just mentions of physical contact. Enjoy and R/R!


Derek and Stiles are together.

Like, really together, as Stiles would always say.

He was officially in a relationship complete with physical contact and mutual feelings. Now of course Derek Hale isn't the type to go around holding hands and making it facebook official and everything but he has to say that Derek has surprised him so far. If they were watching a movie together Derek would hold him, even around the other pack members. When Stiles would cook food Derek would slink his arms around his waste and kiss the back of his neck. Sometimes during pack meetings Derek would give him a quick wink as he talked, or a half smile that caused butterflies to erupt in Stiles stomach. He had become very protective of his mate, and Stiles can't lie, he loves it. He loves the closeness and can't even imagine a time when he hadn't felt this way about the man who once slammed his head against a staring wheel.

Before they started to hang out (Stiles would always complain and say they were dating despite Derek's grunts of disapproval) Derek had stopped with all the, well, for lack of a better term, beating up of Stiles and bossing him around. He became a lot more tolerant of Stiles actually listening to what he had to say and to his ideas. Eventually they started to share things with each other. Derek would tell Stiles of his family and about Laura. Stiles would talk about his mother and his anxiety issues. Before they knew it, they were together all the time, and not even on werewolf business. Derek would come over and sneak in through his window. They would sit on Stiles bed and watch movies on his laptop. Stiles would lean his head on Derek's shoulder and Derek would let him, and often times they would even fall asleep together.

After they had shared their first kiss and officially confronted their feelings, Derek admitted that Stiles had managed to get under his skin and that maybe he wasn't such an annoying kid after all. Stiles had flung his arms around Derek at that point, pulling him in for a long kiss and murmuring things like "So the sourwolf has a heart after all" and "I've tamed the wild beast."

They didn't really shock anyone in the pack. Scott was slightly dumbfounded but happy for his friend. Lydia and Erica were thrilled and Issac acted like a puppy that had just been reunited with his parents. Jackson and Boyd made a few small remarks but in the end were happy because Derek went easier on them with Stiles around.

They got past the initial awkward phase of being physical. Stiles was embarrassed the first time they made out. Derek's hands roamed underneath Stiles shirt, causing him to squeak and roll off the couch in shock. When Derek bucked his hips upward, Stiles humped his leg through his jeans like a relentless puppy until he came. Not his greatest moment he will admit. The first time Stiles saw Derek fully naked he thought he was going to pass out and his face turned 50 shades of red. Derek was always calm and collected, urging Stiles on as they got more physical and letting him know that it was okay to be nervous.

Oral sex was certainly interesting. Stiles was so nervous the first time he went down on Derek he had a face-to-face conversation with his dick. But was surprised at how talented he was at giving a blow job. Derek joked about it being the only way to keep him quiet. Stiles was always a mess whenever Derek touched him and his dick. The first time Derek took him in his mouth Stiles was sure he came before he got a chance to really think about it.

But now he was past all that. He relished at the thought of touching Derek and vice versa. Whenever the pack would take a break, they would sneak off together. Mind blowing blowjobs were exchanged on a frequent basis followed by mind blowing orgasms and Stiles had more control of his movements now, grinding down hard on Derek when he felt like it or teasing the wolf until he begged.

Everything was perfect really; they were together. Like, really together.

Except not really.

Basically, every time Stiles mentioned anything that involved sex, Derek would close up. They had essentially done everything but and Stiles was reeling and ready to take it to the next level.

He wanted Derek. All of Derek.

He didn't really see the problem. They were stable and happy. They trusted each other and even though it was a rare occasion for Derek to say it, they loved each other.

Stiles had confessed to Derek that he loved him one day when Stiles had begged Derek to teach him some fighting moves. After Stiles had gone on and on about all the kung fu movies he had watched and some bad reenactments of said moves Derek had attempted to show him some basics. When Derek had thrown him onto the ground during an "attack" Stiles was suppose to defend himself, but instead pulled the wolf down on top of him, kissed his neck and whispered "I love you" into his ear. Derek didn't respond until later that night when they both laid on Derek's air mattress. Stiles was close to sleep, and nuzzled his face into Derek's bare chest. He felt Derek run his hand through Stiles' short hair and murmur "I love you too"

They were in love and happy.

So, why no sex?

Stiles always badgered him but Derek never budged. Never gave in and would never really listen to Stiles argument. This has been going on for weeks, and frankly, Stiles was a little annoyed. He decided that he would finally bring it up point blank. Lay it all out on the table, and make Derek listen to him.

He decided he would bring it up casually in a conversation. They were hanging out in Stiles bedroom, Stiles was doing some homework and Derek was just lounging about on his bed, flipping through some of Stiles comics.

"I do not understand how you read some of these comics, I mean some of them are just—"

"When are we going to have sex?" _Crap_. Stiles stared at his computer screen, waiting for a response. Derek just sighed.

"Stiles enough, we've talked about this."

Stiles spun around on his chair, "Um, no we have not. We have not talked about anything! I bring it up and you shoot it down. Game over. You haven't given me a legitimate response."

"Why the rush?" Derek said, sitting up on Stiles bed.

"Why the? Are you kidding me?" Stiles flailed his arms in the air, "I am 17 years old and a virgin who has a super hot boyfriend" he gestured to Derek up and down, "who will not give me a solid reason as to why he will not-"

"You're 17, Stiles." Derek retorted

"Bullshit. I know that isn't the reason."

"Okay fine." Derek looked like he was searching for a good excuse, "its dangerous for you. I could hurt you."

"Damnit Derek, its going to hurt whether you like it or not." Stiles felt his cheeks turn a little red at the comment, "Plus, I know that may scare you but you have the best self control I have ever seen and I trust you. If Allison and Scott can manage im sure we can too. I don't get it. Why won't you just have sex with me?! I'm basically begging you dude, Come on. " Stiles was near yelling at this point, he wasn't going to let Derek out of this one.

"Stiles."

"Derek." Stiles retorted, his tone stern. He had gotten up and walked over to sit beside Derek on the bed. He nuzzled his nose into Derek's shoulder murmuring, "Just tell me the truth."

Derek sighed, "I." he began, "Look, I haven't…" he sighed again.

"Haven't what?"

"I haven't been with anyone since…well since Kate. And that was violent, Stiles okay? It's all I know about this. I want to be with you, I don't want you to think that I don't." he continued, "its just that, I don't want to disappoint you. You're so sure about this whole thing, and…"

"And?" Stiles pushed on

"I'm nervous." Derek said under his breath

"YOU'RE nervous?" Stiles responded, hitting his hand against Derek's arm

"Yes." Derek said flatly

"Why?"

"Because."

"Jesus Christ Derek."

Derek ran his fingers through his hair, "With Kate it was just, well she toyed with my feelings the entire time. And like it said, she was violent and that's the only "intimacy" I've ever really encountered. She didn't care if I lost control, she egged me on the whole time…" Derek sighed, "If I were to be with you, I mean really be with you I just want it to be right. I don't want to screw it up."

"Derek, I'm not toying with your feelings here. You don't always have to shut down and disconnect from me. Why couldn't you just tell me about all this before?"

Derek shrugged; Stiles took his hand.

"Is this really what you want?" Derek asked, staring back into Stiles intent eyes.

"I want you to want it too."

"I do. Trust me, I do. That's isn't the issue." Derek leaned in to kiss Stiles softly on the lips, "I want you so much. I haven't felt this way in so long."

Stiles took Derek's face in his hands, "All I'm asking is that we try. If you feel that you can't or it's too much then we can stop. Just don't shut me out."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Stiles said excitedly

"Yes, okay. We can try."

Stiles through his arms around Derek's neck and hugged him tightly; Derek almost lost balance and fell off the bed.

*****Part 2 will be updated VERY soon, it is already half written. **


End file.
